Frozen Love
by uwiechan92
Summary: Ia benci keramaian. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang lain, dia seorang penyandang autisme. Tanpa teman dan tanpa cinta hingga pada tingkat 2 hidupnya mulai berubah [Bad Summary but not bad Story] KaiSoo , ChanBaek , MyungYeol and member EXO [Chap 3 Up]
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Love**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In , all OFFICIAL COUPLE

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Family, Friendship

**Rate : **T until M || Lenght : Chapter

.

.

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang mempunyai penyakit yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

**Note : **

Ini FF Chapter YAOI percobaan saya, semoga memuaskan. Rate M nanti akan ada di chapter chapter nanti :D hihihi

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC**

** 9292line **

* * *

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil sedang menatap lekat setiap baris pada buku yang dipegangnya. Namja yang tak pernah peduli akan teriakan-teriakan disekitarnya dan hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa mengizinkan orang lain masuk dalam dunia yang penuh ketenangan itu.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo itulah nama namja bertubuh imut dan ber-IQ diatas orang-orang umumnya, namja yang tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan dunia lain selain dunianya yang sangat tenang dan damai.

Dunianya tiba-tiba terusik ketika mendengar jeritan-jeritan keras dari para yeoja di lapangan basket dekat pohon tempatnya berteduh.

.

.

"Aneh"

.

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan dunianya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam.

.

"Kau sedang menatap apa Chanyeol'ah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Anniyo..." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

Pria lain yang berdiri disamping Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kearah pandangan Chanyeol.

.

"Do Kyungsoo, namja itu yang ditatap Chanyeol" batin namja itu.

"Aku lapar" rengek Sehun.

"Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Chanyeol.

"Kai kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sehun menatap namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kalian duluan saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan mengajak Kris dan Chen dulu" ucap Sehun lagi.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih setia namja kecil dibawah pohon Oak taman sekolahnya itu.

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

.

Tidurnya terusik ketika ada sebuah benda lembut mengelus lembut wajahnya.

"Ehmmm" lenguh Kyungsoo.

.

Mata bulatnya mulai terbuka pelan, disadarkan dirinya kedunia nyata. Terlihat seekor kucing berwarna hitam sedang menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau pasti lapar Kuro" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ini makanlah, aku sengaja membawanya untukmu" ucapnya lagi pada kucing yang ia panggil Kuro.

.

Hanya pada kucing yang ia beri nama Kuro itu Kyungsoo nyaman dan senang. Berbeda sekali ketika melihat Kyungsoo dalam dunia nyata ketika bersosialisasi dengan orang lain hanya akan keluar ucapan ya...tidak... dan mungkin. Ia memang anak yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Dia divonis sebagai anak autis sejak usianya 3 tahun. Bukan tanpa sebab ia divonis sesuatu yang tidak dapat dikatakan penyakit ataupun kelainan. Umumnya kondisi autis akan berkurang atau hilang seiring bertambahnya usia anak tersebut. Tapi tidak pada Kyungsoo, ia justru semakin asik dalam dunia kesendiriannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

.

"Kuro aku masuk kelas dulu, annyeong" ucapnya pelan.

.

* * *

** Kelas 2-2**

.

"Kali ini seonsangnim akan memberi kalian tugas" ucap Jin seosangnim.

"Yaaaahhhhh tugas lagi"

.

Gemuruh seisi kelas murid-murid yang mengeluh akan tugas membuat gaduh kelas.

"YAAA Diam!" teriak Jin seonsaengnim lagi.

"Tugasnya apa seonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun namja manis yang merupakan ketua kelas 2-2.

"Tugasnya adalah tugas kelompok Baekhyun'ah. Satu tugas ini dikerjakan 2 orang dan aku sudah membaginya, kalian bisa melihat dengan siapa kalian berpatner dan apa tugas kalian" jelas Jin seosangnim.

.

"Kami harus melihat dimana sam?" kini Luhan siswa berwajah cantik itu yang bersuara.

"Aku sudah menempelnya di mading kesiswaan kalian bisa mengeceknya setelah pelajaran selesai" ucap Jin Sam.

.

Pelajaran Jin seosangnim adalah pelajaran yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, tugas yang diberikan juga seringnya menjebak dan berakhir dengan kesialan bagi para muridnya. Guru yang memiliki standar tinggi akan tugasnya itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan Do Kyungsoo yang hampir selalu mendapat nilai **SEMPURNA **di setiap mata pelajaran Jin seosangnim.

.

"Akhhhh sial aku bersama **dia**" ucap namja dengan suara khas yang imut.

"Memang kau dengan siapa Tao'ah?" suara lembut seseorang pemilik dimple itu keluar.

"Dengan Kris, Ge...akhhh aku sial ge" ucapnya sedih.

.

"Sudah jangan seperti itu kau harusnya beruntung bisa menjadi patner dengan kapten tim basket kebanggan sekolah kita" ucap Lay polos.

"Justru itu sialnya ge... aku bisa mati diterkam oleh para fansnya. Aishh" ucap Tao sambil memukul kepalanya.

.

"Jangan pukul kepalamu seperti itu, kau bisa bodoh Tao'er" kini namja imut satunya lagi mulai bersuara.

"Baekhyun hyung" ucapnya lemah.

.

"Ini sudah takdirmu jadi kau harus tetap menikmatinya" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Hyung enak bisa berbicara seperti itu karena hyung memiliki patner yang hebat" ucap Tao sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Memang siapa patnermu Baekki'ah?" kini Luhan bersuara.

"Itu" tunjuk Tao kearah namja imut yang sedang duduk diam menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

.

Baekhyun hanya menangguk dan menatap namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu lekat.

.

* * *

**#Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi**

.

"Permisi, mengenai tugas Jin sam kau berpatner denganku" ucap baekhyun membuka suara mendekati Kyungsoo.

"..."

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Tangannya terus saling menggenggam erat menandakan bahwa ia khawatir

"Kau mendengarku?" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi nomor ponselnya pada namja imut yang menatap bingung kearah Kyungsoo.

"Itu nomor ponselku, kau bisa hubungi aku dan kita bisa membagi tugasnya. Aku duluan" ucapnya kikuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam terpatung tanpa sekalipun memandangnya.

.

"Ya... daebak, Do Kyungsoo memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu Baekhyun'ah?" tanya Xiumin tercengang.

"Entahlah aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya membagi tugas, mungkin ia tak mau mengerjakan tugas ini bersamaku" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

.

"Ya Baekhyun'ah sejak kapan kau menjadi namja lemah dan berpikiran negatif seperti itu" ucap Luhan lantang.

"Tapi dia berbeda hyung..." ucap Baekhyun lagi.

.

"Coba saja dulu, jika kau tidak mampu kau bisa bilang pada Jin seosangnim kan" ucap Lay memberi solusi.

"Wahhh daebak, Lay ge memang genius" ucap Tao.

.

"Kau berlebihan Tao" ucap Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan bersamaan sambil memukul pelan kepala namja yang bisa dipanggil panda itu.

"Appo..." teriak Tao membuat yang lainnya tertawa kencang.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Berbeda sekali dengan sosok yang sejak tadi mendengarkan obrolan mereka, namja yang ternyata belum pulang. Namja yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Do Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengadu kuku-kuku tangannya dan meremas tangannya bergantian yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang panik ataupun ketakutan.

Puk... sebuah apel terlempar dan tertangkap pas pada tangan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menatap arah asal lemparan tersebut. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi ya bisa dikatakan lebih tinggi darinya menatap tajam kearahnya sambil memasukkan tangannya di kedalam saku celananya. Cara berdiri khas namja-namja sombong dan berandalan.

.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga satu diantara mereka mengeluarkan suara.

.

"Ini sudah malam, pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup lebih baik kau tidak berkeliaran di sekolah" ucap namja itu dingin.

.

Kyungsoo masih menatap bingung siapa namja tersebut. Hal itu disebabkan pantulan lampu yang membelakangi namja tersebut menyebabkan sinar yang dipantulkan menjadi sedikit dan tidak terlihat jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam pada posisinya sampai ia tersadar namja tersebut sudah tak ada lagi di depannya. Ia pun bergegas berlari kecil khasnya. Cara berlari yang berbeda dengan orang lain yang setiap kali orang lain melihatnya pasti akan mengejeknya. Untung saja ini sudah malam jadi tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya berlari.

.

* * *

** 9292line **

* * *

.

"Kau sedang apa masih disini Kai'ah?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu pada namja didepannya.

"Hanya memberikan apel pada seseorang" jawab Kai masih dengan wajah datar.

"Kau itu lebih aneh dan dingin dariku, lebih baik kita pulang" ucap Kris lagi sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

.

* * *

** Do House**

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?" ucap Nyonya Do lembut.

"..."

.

Tak ada jawaban, orang yang ditanya masih saja diam dan menunduk entah memperhatikan apa.

.

"Gantilah bajumu, eomma sudah memasakan sup abalon untukmu" ucap Nyonya Do lagi.

.

Anak yang sejak tadi berdiri itu pun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab apapun.

.

.

"Kyungsoo'ah kapan kau bisa sembuh" ucap Nyonya Do diakhiri dengan helaan nafas kecil dan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

**.**

* * *

** Kyungsoo Room**

Namja itu hanya diam dan duduk memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Seolah benda langit yang bertebaran itu menjadi objek yang sangat menarik untuknya.

**Cklek...**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, namja mungil itu tetap fokus memandang langit.

.

"Kau tidak lapar?" ucap eommanya pelan.

"..."

.

Hening masih tak ada jawaban.

.

"Makanlah nak, eomma sudah menghangatkannya untukmu" ucap Nyonya Do lembutt sambil memberikan senampan makanan yang berisi sepiring nasi dan lauk juga semangkuk sup abalon.

.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke Canada besok selama 1-2 bulan, kau akan dititipkan pada sahabat appamu. Kau tidak masalahkan" tanya Nyonya Do lagi.

.

Hanya anggukkan pelan yang ditunjukkan oleh namja itu.

"Baguslah, eomma harap kau tidak cemas atau ketakutan seperginya kami. Ingat jika kau membutuhkan apapun segera hubungi eomma" ucap Nyonya Do sambil mengelus surai coklat putra kesayangannya itu kemudian memeluknya.

.

"E..hm... nde... eomonim..." ucap Kyungsoo kikuk dan menunduk.

.

Kyungsoo memang selalu begini, tak pernah menjawab dengan lantang dan mantap seperti namja-namja lain. Namun Nyonya Do selalu mampu memberikan kehangatan sendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil namja imut yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya Byun Bakhyun.

"Selamat pagi" ucap namja imut itu lagi.

.

"Hm...Pa..gi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar-mutar tangannya kikuk.

.

"Ayo kita harus cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk" ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam kebingungannya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi Byun Baekhyun berbeda ia mulai memasuki dunia Kyungsoo yang sejak dulu ditutup rapat-rapat.

.

**.**

* * *

** Kelas 2-2**

"Baekhyun'ah..." teriak seorang namja imut yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya bahkan ia lupa dengan ucapannya kemarin yang tak percaya bisa memasuki dunia Kyungsoo. Tapi lihatlah sekarang ia bahkan berani-beraninya menggandeng namja imut itu.

.

"Kau..." ucap Xiumin sambil memandang kearah genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo yang mulai risih karena dipandangi oleh teman-teman Baekhyun mulai memutar-mutar tangannya seolah membrontak dan meminta Baekhyun melepas genggamannya. Baekhyun justru tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya bergantian.

.

"Kyungsoo, maaf membuatmu sakit" ucap Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya .

.

"..."

.

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan menunduk, matanya mulai bergerak menampilkan bahwa ia mulai panik.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"..."

.

"Kyungie?"

.

Namja imut yang dipanggil namanya itu justru berlari kencang meninggalkan yang lainnya.

.

Taman Belakang sekolahlah yang selalu menjadi tempat pelarian Do Kyungsoo jika ia mulai panik.

.

"Aku benci..." ucap namja imut itu lemah

.

"Kau membenci siapa?" sebuah suara seolah mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang memukul-mukul angin(?).

.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo bukan?" tanya suara itu lagi.

.

Seperti biasa yang ditanya hanya diam dan menunduk.

.

"Hei...kau mendengarku? Aku sedang bertanya padamu" ucap suara itu lagi kini keadaan mereka lebih ekstrim karena namja tersebut mengadahkan dagu Kyungsoo sehingga memaksa Kyungsoo menatapnya dekat dengan hanya jarak diantara wajah mereka yang beberapa cm.

.

Tunggu?

Beberapa cm?

.

Sontak membuat namja mungil itu semakin ketakutan, tangannya semakin mengepal. Peluhnya mulai menetes, inilah gejala ketika pertahanan Kyungsoo mulai luluh.

.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa mengeluarkan banyak keringat?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil hendak menghapus peluh tersebut namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara intruksi lain dari belakang tubuh namja itu.

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari dia, PARK CHANYEOL" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang Ehmmmm posesif.

.

"Ehm, tanganku? Memang kenapa kalau aku melakukannya tuan KIM JONG IN?" ucap Chanyeol seolah menantang sahabatnya itu tentu dengan seringaian khas Park Chanyeol.

.

"Berhenti mempermainkannya PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Jong In keras.

.

"Wahhhh sepertinya tuan besar marah padaku manis" ucap Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo.

.

Namja yang digoda itu semakin menunduk ketakutan, ia benci. Benci dunia luar.

.

"Sekali lagi kau tidak menghiraukan ucapanku PARK CHANYEOL aku takkan segan-segan padamu"

.

Sebuah seringaian terukir kembali pada wajah tampan itu.

.

"Sepertinya aku membangunkan serigala di siang hari. Tenanglah sedikit Kai'ah... kau tau? Aku semakin tertarik padanya jika kau berlagak seperti ini. Berlagak semakin melindunginya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

.

"BRENGSEK...!" Umpat Kai dalam hati.

.

Kemudian Kai menatap lekat namja mungil didepannya itu yang terlihat semakin ketakutan.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu khawatir.

.

"Pergi..." teriak namja mungil itu histeris. Namja mungil itu bahkan mendorong tubuh di depannya.

.

Kai meringis sedikit tangannya terluka akibat dorongan Kyungsoo. Tangan itu mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena batu.

.

"Awww..." ringis Kai.

.

Ringisan Kai berhasil membuat namja imut didepannya mendongak dan memandang orang yang baru saja ia dorong dan kini terluka akibatnya.

.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca memandang tangan Kai yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

.

"Mianhae" ucap namja imut itu pelan.

.

Satu kata yang berhasil membuat namja tan itu tersenyum kecil namun bukan Kai kalau sampai senyumannya itu terlihat orang lain, bahkan senyumannya itu hanya sepersekian detik terukir diwajah tampannya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai menangis dalam diamnya.

.

"..."

.

* * *

Tak ada tanggapan dari namja itu.

Ia bungkam dan terus terisak, isakan yang semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kecilnya direngkuh kedalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

Hangat

Itulah kata yang terfikir oleh Kyungsoo ketika tubuhnya di rengkuh dalam pelukan namja tan itu.

.

** 92line **

**-To Be Continue Chapter 1-**

**Ini adalah FF chapter YAOI pertama saya, mohon maaf jika banyak typo.  
Ini ff requestan saeng saya bernama "Adit". Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan yah Dit.  
Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca. Ditunggu Kritik sarannya di kolom review...**

Kamsahamnida...

.

**.**

**.**

**Han Yoo Ri uwiechan92**


	2. Chapter 2 What is Love?

**Frozen Love**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In , all member EXO

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Family, Friendship

**Rate : **T || Lenght : Chapter

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang mempunyai penyakit yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

**Note : **

Ga nyangka, responnya banyak ^_^ Gomawo atas like dan komentarnya.

FF ini merupakan FF requestan saeng aku "Adit", semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan yah Dit...

Oh ya, semoga di episode ini ga pada bingung yah... dan maaf kalo tidak memuaskan.

Ditunggu kritik sarannya ^_^

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC**

* * *

** 92line **

**-Chapter 2-**

**#Preview_Chapter_1  
**  
_"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai menangis dalam diamnya._

_"..."_

_Tak ada tanggapan dari namja itu._

_Ia bungkam dan terus terisak, isakan yang semakin keras._

_Tiba-tiba tubuh kecilnya direngkuh kedalam pelukan namja tampan itu._

_Hangat_

_Itulah kata yang terfikir oleh Kyungsoo ketika tubuhnya di rengkuh dalam pelukan namja tan itu._

**#Preview_Chapter_1_end**

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

Semenjak kejadian di taman belakang itu Kyungsoo semakin takut pergi ke tempat favoritnya itu. Ia hanya akan diam di kelas ketika jam istirahat, menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku bacaan ataupun ketika ia telah bosan di kelas ia akan pergi ke tempat favoritnya selain taman belakang sekolah. Perpustakaan, itulah tempat no. 2 favorit Do Kyungsoo yang ada di sekolahnya.

.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah pelan hendak menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Kyungie, kita harus mengerjakan tugas Jin Sam" ucap namja imut didepannya.

"..."

Namja yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap kosong kepada lawan bicaranya.

.

"Kau mendengarkanku Do Kyungsoo?" tanya namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Hmm"

Sebuah ucapan pendek dan anggukan cukup mewakili kata iya.

.

"Kapan kita mau mengerjakannya? Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja dirumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di... ru...mah..ku?" ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

.

"Nde" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

.

Namja kecil itu terlihat sedikit bingung dan memutar bola matanya panik.

"Aku tidak menerima tolakan Do Kyungsoo, pokoknya sepulang sekolah nanti kita mengerjakan tugas Jin sam di rumahmu. Aku pergi dulu...bye Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam bingung dan terpaku.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang mata yang menatap tajam ke arah namja imut itu.

.

"Kau semakin menarik saja Do Kyungsoo" ucap namja itu sambil memberikan smirk yang errrr cukup mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** Perpustakaan**

"Kau tidak masuk kelas nak? Bel sudah berbunyi" ucap seorang ajhussi tua yang tak lain adalah penjaga perpustakaan.

.

Namja yang ditanya itu hanya diam.

.

Ajhussi itu hanya tersenyum melihat namja mungil itu dan memberikan sebuah buku berjudul "Love Autism"

.

Namja mungil itu mengercit bingung.

"Ehm... Maaf maksud buku ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

.

Ajhussi itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apapun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kebingungannya.

.

Namja yang bingung itu tidak sadar bahwa kini ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang sejak tadi matanya tak lepas mengawasi tingkah namja imut itu.

.

Kyungsoo terus membawa buku itu menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa ia akan berjalan cepat dan menunduk.

.

"Jangan berjalan sambil menunduk seperti itu Kyungie" ucap suara manis menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Namja yang dipanggil Kyungie itu langsung menatap orang di depannya.

.

"Hari ini sam tidak ada, kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku?" ajak Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

.

Anak yang diajak itu hanya takut-takut dan mulai memainkan tangannya.

"Kajja, aku tidak terima penolakan yang lain sudah menunggu di kantin" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

* * *

** Kantin**

"Baekhyun'ah, disini...!" teriak Luhan keras.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Wuahhh Kyungsoo juga ikut" teriak Tao histeris.

Semua mata menatap namja imut itu, seperti biasa ia hanya memainkan tangannya tanda ia mulai panik.

.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan memandang Kyungie seperti itu, Kajja duduk Kyungie" ucap Xiumin lembut.

Mata bulat namja itupun langsung memandang pria yang tak kalah imut itu. Xiumin memberikan senyuman manis yang entah mengapa membuat Kyungie hangat.

"Nde...nde ayo kita pesan apa..." heboh Lay.

Kyungsoo menatap satu persatu tingkah namja-namja di depannya. Senyuman mereka, tawa mereka benar-benar membuat hati Kyungsoo hangat.

"Apakah ini rasanya punya teman?" batin Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

.

"Ya Kai'ah... kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau ke kelas Kris hyung" jawab Kai dingin.

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin membolos eoh?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Biarkan saja Sehunie... dia ingin melihat malaikatnya" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum meremehkan Kai.

.

Tangan namja tan itu mengepal.

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

"Hyung, kau bertengkar dengan Kai?"tanya Sehun.

"Wae?" jawab Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Entahlah aku merasa kalian seperti sedang berperang dingin" ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

.

"Perang? Sepertinya akan lebih dari itu" batin Chanyeol.

.

* * *

** Kelas 2-2**

Namja tan itu melirik sebentar melalui jendela kelas 2-2.

.

"Ya ya ya... itu kan Kai...Kyakkkk" teriak siswi kelas 2-2 heboh.

.

Kris yang merasa terganggu karena berisik melepas earphonenya dan melirik kearah pandangan siswi-siswi kelasnya.

.

Kai mengangkat tangannya seolah menyapa Kris dari jauh, namja bersurai blonde itupun keluar kelas dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

.

"Ada apa Kai'ah?" tanya Kris bingung melihat kedatangan Kai ke kelasnya.

"Aku hanya bosan hyung, temani aku makan di kantin!" ucap Kai kemudian berjalan pelan.

Kris yang paham sifat Kai berjalan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

** Kantin**

"Huahhh huahhh itu Kai dan Kris" teriak heboh siswi-siswi di kantin.

"Aigoo... kenapa siswi-siswi gila itu memekik seperti orang gila saja" umpat Tao kesal.

"Ya ya... jangan – jangan kau cemburu eoh?" ledek Luhan.

"Aigoo uri Tao'er sudah besar rupanya" ucap Lay.

"Anni... siapa yang cemburu!" teriak Tao tidak terima.

"Annyeong Baekhyun'ah..." ucap Kris sopan.

"Annyeong oppa..." jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Oppa?" ucap Xiumin bingung.

.

Mengabaikan kebingungan hubungan antara Kris dan Baekhyun mari kita lihat dua orang yang masih saling menatap. Entah sejak kapan mata tajam itu menenggelamkan mata bulat itu. Mereka masih sibuk mentransfer rasa yang entah apa namanya. Mereka tak mengerti itu.

.

"Kai...Kai'ah" panggil Kris sambil menepuk bahu Kai menyadarka namja itu.

"Ahh ne hyung" ucap Kai tersadar.

.

Mata kecil itu menatap bingung ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja saling menatap. Baekhyun bingung mengapa Kai menatap Kyungsoo sedalam dan setajam itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

"Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" tanya Kris yang mendudukan kursi disebelah Tao.

Sedangkan Kai duduk disebelah Kris tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi namja itu terus menatap tajam objek didepannya.

.

"Kai'ah... jangan pandangi Kyungie seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut" ucap Baekhyun.

.

Tersadar ucapan Baekhyun mata tajam itu berubah menjadi lembut. Tatapan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kris bingung.

.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungie?

Keringat sudah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, tangannya terus mencengkram panik.

Ia ketakutan?

Kenapa?

.

"Kyungsoo'ah kau tidak memakan makanan mu?" tanya Xiumin lembut.

.

Kyungsoo seolah tak mendengar ucapan itu, otaknya tak lagi merespon. Hanya kepanikan yang ia rasakan. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dari bangku itu dan berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli teriakan dari Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Yang jelas kini ia hanya pergi meninggalkan tempat keramaian itu. Ia benci keramaian.

.

**Bruk...**

** .**

"Awww..." ringis Kyungsoo.

Sikutnya berdarah akibat membentur dinding bata.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja yang baru saja di tabrak Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat itu menatap orang yang baru saja ia tabrak itu.

.

**KIM JOONMYEON**

** .**

"Gwenchana? Apa ada yang terluka? Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"A...nuu... gwenchana...yo sunbae" jawab Kyungsoo terbata.

"Lain kali hati-hati eoh!" ucap Suho membelai surai hitam itu lembut.

Meninggalkan namja itu bingung dan merona.

.

Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo merona?

.

"Apakah kau mencintainya? Mengapa harus ia yang membuatmu merona? Ucap namja dibalik dinding itu yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian tabrakan Kyungsoo-Suho.

.

.

.

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

.

"Ya Kai'ah sejak tadi kami mencarimu ternyata kau disini eoh" teriak Sehun.

Berdiri rapi dibelakang Sehun pria-pria tampan Seoul National High School "SNHS".

.

"Waeyo Kai'ah? Kenapa bajumu basah? Kau menari sejak tadi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau ada masalah?" kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

.

Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai adalah namja yang akan terus menari tanpa henti ketika ia sedang marah atau kesal.

"Ada yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari namja tan itu.

.

"Biar kutebak" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau melihat kejadian di koridor tadi" ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik pada Kai.

.

"Ya...ya...sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan. Kenapa sejak kemarin kalian aneh sekali" teriak Sehun frustasi melihat kedua temannya.

.

Tangan Kai mengepal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

**BUGH...**

** .**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ke wajah tampan Chanyeol dan cairan merah itu mengalir dari sudut bibir merah namja tampan itu.

.

"Ya...Ya...kenapa kalian bertengkar!" teriak Sehun.

.

Kris langsung menahan Kai yang hendak memukul Chanyeol lagi.

.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar, kau marah karena melihat kejadian yang harusnya tak kau lihat di koridor tadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

Kris dan Sehun masih terus menatap dua sahabatnya itu, berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kai makin mengepalkan tangannya.

.

"Oh ya Kai'ah... ini adalah kali pertama kau memukulku selama 17 tahun persahabatan kita dan aku cukup terkejut melihat dirimu yang tak terkendali hanya karena **dia**" ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan dance itu.

.

"Hyung... tunggu aku" teriak Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

Kai jatuh terduduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

.

"Ceritalah jika kau sudah siap bercerita denganku. Aku akan melihat keadaan Chanyeol dulu. Kau diamlah disini dan redakan amarahmu" ucap Kris menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan kendali seperti ini hanya karenanya?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Ucapan Chanyeol terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

.

"Akh..." teriak Kai memukul kaca di ruangan dance itu.

.

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan namja tan itu. Tapi seolah rasa sakit dihatinya dan kebingungan di hatinya lebih rumit dibanding memikirkan rasa sakit di tangannya.

* * *

** 92line **

* * *

** Do House**

"A...ku pulang" teriak Kyungsoo pelan.

"..."

Hening tak ada jawaban.

"Orang tua mu sedang tak dirumah Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang rumah minimalis dengan ornamen khas Jepang.

.

"Hm" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian menuju kamarnya di lantai dua meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpesona dengan ornamen serta furniture di rumah Kyungsoo.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo turun sambil membawa minuman untuk Baekhyun.

.

"Terimakasih Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun menerima minuman itu.

"Rumahmu unik sekali, tapi keren ini seperti rumah Jepang dengan khas tataminya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hm... eommaku adalah keturunan Jepang dan ia yang mendisaign rumah ini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, teman barunya itu kini sudah mau berbicara panjang padanya.

.

"Kajja kita kerjaankan tugasnya" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

.

"Huahhhh lelahnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sejak 3 jam lalu bergelut dengan tugas dan namja bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil memandang Kyungsoo.

Hingga ponselnya berbunyi.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Nde aku sedang belajar kelompok"

"Eoh... kalau begitu kau jemput aku ne, alamatnya akan kukirim lewat pesan"

"Nde... Gomawo"

.

Tit... panggilan itu pun diputus.

.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nde, eomma menyuruhku pulang. Tapi aku akan menunggu jemputanku 10 menit lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hm... tugas ini sudah selesai, kau ingin aku yang membawanya atau kau yang membawanya?" tanya Kyungie polos.

"Kau saja yang membawanya" ucap Baekhyun.

.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel .

"Akhh sepertinya dia sudah datang, aku pulang dulu Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan namja itu hingga gerbang.

.

Seorang pria berjaket hitam menjemput Baekhyun.

.

"Kau lama sekali" protes Baekhyun seraya memakai helm yang diberikan namja itu.

"Tadi macet" ucap namja itu membuka kaca helm tersebut.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kearah pemuda itu.

.

.

**KAI...**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie aku pulang dulu ne... annyeong" teriak Baekhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Kai.

Kai menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo kemudian menjalankan motor sportnya pergi dari rumah mewah itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung kearah motor sport putih itu.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya.

Dan entah mengapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?" batin Kyungsoo sambil meremas baju dibagian dadanya.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Thanks To :**

**LeeYeon, Opikyung0113, ChanB, Kyungie,soosoo, **

**FreelancerBD,Chris1004, ,Crayson**

**Kyakkkk Chapter 2 update...  
Kyak semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan...**

**#Author Corner**

Aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang dah review dan follow...

**LeeYeon** : Kira-kira siapa yah sahabat eommana Kyung... sayang belum ketahuan di chap ini ditunggu kelanjutannya ne :) dtunggu juga kritik sarannya :)

**Opikyung0113 **: Ini dah dilanjut kok :)

**ChanB** : hhihihihii capek akhhh Kyungie terus yang ngejar mah :)

**Kyungie** : Hahahah liat nanti yah, aku sebenarnya udah bikin kerangka ff ini. Dan memang akan ada bumbu M. Tapi liat aja nanti yah... Saya ga akan ngerusak jalan ceritanya kok :)

**soosoo** :Nde maincast na Kaisoo :) Channie gimana yahhh :)

**FreelancerBD : **Nde, Gomawo... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Ditunggu kritik sarannya :)

**Chris1004 : **Nde... :)

: aku ga nistain Kyungie kok :) aku cuma pngn nampilin sisi lain Do Kyungsoo ajah :)

**Crayson** : hihihiihi syapa yah yang bakalan jadi malaikat Kyungie nanti. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan... dtunggu kritik sarannya

Setelah baca ditunggu Reviewnya lagi yah...  
Annyeong...


	3. Chapter 3 On Rainy Days

**Frozen Love**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In , all OFFICIAL COUPLE

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Family, Friendship

**Rate : **Masih T || Lenght : Chapter

**Summary :** Hanya sebuah kisah dari seorang Do Kyungsoo yang mempunyai penyakit yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

**Note : **

Pertama mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih atas respon yang baik terhadap FF ini, oh ya terima kasih buat Adit yang udah koreksi dan banyak kasih masukan buat ff ini ^^  
Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya, FF ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi saya mohon Kritik dan Sarannya agar FF ini menjadi lebih baik.

Gomawo...

.

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC**

**.**

** 9292line **

**.**

**Chapter 3 – On Rainy Days**

**#Preview Chap 2**

_**.**_

"_Akhh sepertinya dia sudah datang, aku pulang dulu Kyungie" ucap Baekhyun._

_Kyungsoo mengantarkan namja itu hingga gerbang._

_._

_Seorang pria berjaket hitam menjemput Baekhyun._

_._

"_Kau lama sekali" protes Baekhyun seraya memakai helm yang diberikan namja itu._

"_Tadi macet" ucap namja itu membuka kaca helm tersebut._

_._

_Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kearah pemuda itu._

_._

_**KAI...**_

_**.**_

"_Kyungie aku pulang dulu ne... annyeong" teriak Baekhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Kai._

_Kai menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo kemudian menjalankan motor sportnya pergi dari rumah mewah itu._

_Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung kearah motor sport putih itu._

_Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya._

_Dan entah mengapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya._

_._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?"batin Kyungsoo sambil meremas baju dibagian dadanya._

**.**

** 9292line **

.

** Do House**

Kyungsoo masih saja diam menatap tv yang menayangkan kartun favoritenya "Qua".

Tak lama kemudian dering telepon terdengar dari sudut ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menghampiri telepon tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo... Kyungie'ah.. ini eomma" ucap suara wanita dari seberang telepon itu.

"Ehmm..." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie'ah... apakah kau sudah makan? Besok akan ada orang yang menjemputmu. Dia adalah suruhan teman eomma yang akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke rumah teman eomma" jelas Nyonya Do.

"..."

"Kyungie kau masih disana?" tanya Nyonya Do.

"E..omma...bolehkah aku tinggal di rumah sendiri. Aku...tak ingin tinggal ditempat orang lain" ucap Kyungsoo.

"..."

Kini giliran Nyonya Do yang diam.

"Kyungie'ah... eomma menitipkanmu pada teman eomma bukan karena eomma tak yakin kau tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri tapi eomma hanya takut jika ada orang jahat yang menyakitimu sayang. Eomma harap kau mengerti chagi... mereka akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi besok. Selamat istirahat sayang... eomma appa menyayangimu" ucap Nyonya Do kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk tinggal bersama teman eommanya itu.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**Seoul**

**09.00 KST**

**.**

**.**

Suara detingan bel berbunyi membangun tidur cantik si namja manis itu

"Hm..." lenguh Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidur manisnya.

.

"Permisi apa ini rumah keluarga Do" terdengar suara intercom.

"Nde, tunggu sebentar" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar.

.

Jangan bingung intercom rumah mewah itu memang bisa terhubung pada setiap kamar agar memudahkan si pemilik rumah menjawab tamu.

Dengan masih menggunakan piyamanya ia melirik interkom itu dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa mengejutkannya ketika ia membuka pintu berdiri sesosok namja yang tak asing menurutnya.

.

**KIM JOONMYEON'SSI...**

.

"Kim Joonmyeon'ssi..." ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

Namja yang dipanggil namanya itu menampilkan senyuman angelic khasnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo'ssi, aku datang untuk menjemputmu" ucap Suho lembut.

"Ja...di teman eommaku itu..." ucap Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Teman eomma mu itu adalah eommaku, Kim Sungyeol" jawab Suho masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

Ya Tuhan pria ini tak lelah menampilkan senyuman malaikatnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan panik.

Kyungsoo meremas kuat ujung baju piayamanya.

"Apakah kau tak ingin ganti baju dan pergi dari rumahmu?" tanya

"Ah.. itu, baiklah... silakan Joonmyeon'ssi duduk dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sopan kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Kyeopta" ucap Suho memandang tingkah Kyungsoo.

Suho memandangi rumah mewah itu, ia terpesona melihat keunikan rumah tersebut. Gaya khas perpaduan Jepang Korea yang sangat kental membuat orang yang memandangnya tak mampu berucap selain kata "**MENAKJUBKAN**"

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Joonmyeon'ssi ..." tegur Kyungsoo

Suho yang terlalu keasikan memandangi foto-foto Do Family yang terpampang indah di dinding rumah itu.

Suho membalikan tubuhnya memandang kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tampil manis dengan celana denim dark blue dipadu dengan kemeja putih motif pororo.

"Bhhhffff" Suho menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit mengkerut bingung.

"Kau imut sekali Kyungsoo'ssi" ucap Suho manis dengan berusaha menahan tawanya.

Rona wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita bergegas ke rumahku sebelum eomma-ku mengamuk" ucap Suho langsung mengangkat koper milik Kyungsoo.

.

** 92line**

.

** Kim Family**

"Eomma aku pulang" teriak Suho membuat sosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik berlari menuju pintu.

"Kyak... Kyungie... kau sudah besar sekali" teriak Lee Sung Yeol heboh. Oh maaf Kim Sung Yeol ibu dari Suho.

"Eomma kau membuat Kyungsoo sesak" ucap Suho melihat eommanya memeluk namja imut itu dengan kencang.

"Uhukk uhuk..."

Kyungsoo terbatuk batuk akibat pelukan Sung Yeol yang terlalu erat.

"Mianhae chagi... mian, gwenchana?" tanya Sungyeol panik.

Namja imut itu masih sibuk mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya.

"Suho, kau bawa koper Kyungie ke kamar atas ia akan tidur di kamar tamu" perintah Sungyeol.

"Dilantai dua?" tanya Suho memastikan.

"Nde...! memang eomma terlihat bercanda?" ucap Sungyeol.

"Eomma yakin?" tanya Suho memastikan.

"Nde, waeyo?" ucap Sungyeol.

"Ahhh anniyo, ne aku akan membawa koper Kyungsoo" ucap Suho langsung membawa koper itu menuju lantai atas.

"Kyungie kau sudah sarapan? Ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Sungyeol yang langsung menarik namja imut itu ke ruang makan keluarga Kim.

**.**

** Lantai 2 keluarga Kim**

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Akh membawa koper tamu eomma, ia akan tinggal beberapa bulan di rumah ini dan ia akan tinggal di sebelah kamar mu" jawab Suho yang melenggang masuk ke kamar tersebut.

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

"Ajhumma... aku lapar" teriak seorang namja imut.

"Ya Ampun... kau baru bangun" teriak Sungyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyungie?" ucap namja imut itu mengerjabkan mata imutnya, ia bingung melihat teman barunya itu berada di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Akhh bibi lupa bilang padamu, Kyungie adalah anak teman ajhumma dan ia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan Baekhyunie" jelas Sungyeol panjang lebar.

.

Namun apakah namja imut kita memperhatikannya?

Tentu tidak, yang ia jelas dengar hanyalah sahabat barunya itu akan tinggal beberapa waktu bersamanya. Sedangkan ia sibuk menghambur dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

.

"Akhhh... itu sangat baik Kyungie, kau bisa tinggal disini dan kau bisa tidur bersamaku" ucap Baekhyun.

Namja yang masih dipeluk itu hanya menampilkan mata dou O_O na itu.

"Ya Tuhan Kyungie imut sekali" heboh Sungyeol.

.

Mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai satu anak kedua keluarga Kim itu merasa terganggu dan turun menghampiri eommanya. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok makhluk imut yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mengganggu tidurnya.

.

"Akhh putra bungsu eomma sudah bangun" ucap Sungyeol manis melihat namja tan anak bungsuna itu menuruni tangga.

.

"Kyungsoo..." ucap Jong In kaget.

.

**KAI...**

**.**

Oh tidak debaran jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berpacu lebih cepat. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan debaran jantung namja tan itu.

Lagi dan lagi mata mereka saling bertemu dan menghipnotis satu sama lain bahkan mereka tak sadar 2 pasang mata disebelah Kyungsoo memandang bingung dan penuh tanya.

.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka selalu saling menatap dengan sangat lama dan seolah mereka menyalurkan rasa rindu. Aishhhh Byun Baek kau berfikir apa !" batin Baekhyun._

_._

"Ehem..."

Deheman Sungyeol membuat dua insan manusia itu tersadar dari dunia mereka.

"Sepertinya putra bungsu eomma sedang terpesona" ledek Sungyeol.

"Eomma..." cibir Jong In dingin. Ia kembali pada mode Kai.

"Aigoo... putra eomma yang satu ini tak mau jujur" ucap Sungyeol sambil membelai surai hitam putranya.

"Eomma... aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap Jong In sambil menampik belaian tangan eommanya.

.

Ya apa kata dunia jika Kim Jong In si namja cool di Seoul National High School "SNHS" itu diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh eommanya. Sudah pasti itu akan menurunkan gengsinya bukan?

.

Sebagai putra namja paling cool di dunia, sudah sepantasnya ia mengikuti gaya ayahnya yang selalu bersikap dingin namun ramah di dalam. Ya Tuhan, si bungsu ini sepertinya sangat terobsesi menduplikat sifat ayahnya. Kim Myungsoo.

.

Kim Myungsoo, pemilik Kim Company dan Xnite Entertaiment. Chebool no. 1 di Korea Selatan.

.

"Eomma, appa sudah berangkat?" tanya Jong In membuka pembicaraan di acara makan pagi yang sepertinya agak kesiangan itu.

"Nde, appamu mendadak menerima pesan dari pamanmu untuk rapat pagi ini." Jelas Sungyeol.

"Kyungie, hari ini kita bermain di taman yuk. Aku akan mengajak Lay, Xiumin, Tao dan Luhan" ajak namja imut itu.

Si namja yang ditanya itu hanya fokus memakan roti coklat buatan Sungyeol. Melihat pertanyaan Baekhyun yang diacuhkan Kyungsoo membuat semua orang dimeja makan itu tertawa kecuali Jong In dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

.

"Annyeong ajhumma" ucap Kris yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Annyeong ajhumma" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

"Kriseu oppa?" ucap Baekhyun imut.

"Aigoo... uri princess kau makan berantakan" ucap Kris sambil mengelap sisa selai coklat dibibir Baekhyun.

"Menjijikan..." desis Jong In.

Sungyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat anak-anak muda didepannya. Namun mata Sungyeol teralih kesebuah sosok yang entah sejak kapan mengepalkan tangannya melihat canda tawa Kris dan Baekhyun.

.

"_Dilema anak muda, sok cuek tetapi nyatanya ia menyukainya" batin Sungyeol tersenyum._

_._

"Baek berhenti memanggil Kris hyung dengan oppa, kau itu namja" sinis Kai.

"Ishh..." desis Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"Biarkan uri Princess memanggilku oppa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis yang justru membuat Jong In begidik ngeri.

.

"Tetapi dengan membiarkannya memanggilmu oppa sama saja kau membuat ia seperti banci" sinis Chanyeol.

.

Huah sungguh tak diduga akhirnya namja yang sejak masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim dengan dingin itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lagi.

.

"Bukan urusanmu Chanyeol'ssi" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan yang lain dengan bingung.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar juga?" tanya Sehun polos.

"..."

.

Tak ada jawaban dari si namja tiang yang tampan itu membuat semua orang pun semakin bertanya-tanya hal sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Semua orang di meja makan hanya menatap bingung kepergian Baekhyun.

.

** Flashback On**

**November 2012**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin apa untuk kado ulang tahunmu Channie?" tanya Baekhyun manja.

"Aku ingin kau" jawab namja tampan itu membuat sang namja mungil merona.

Semua orang yang melihat mereka di taman itupun hanya bisa menatap iri, bahkan banyak gadis yang menggigit bibirnya saking iri pada kemesraan mereka.

"Channie, Baekki ingin ice cream strawberry" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berkilap khas anak kecil.

"Kau tunggu disini ne, aku akan membelikannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun lembut. Sedangkan si namja imut hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

Cukup lama Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di taman sendirian, meninggalkan namja itu dalam kebosanan.

.

"Channie lama sekali, mending Baekki ke toko itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju sebuah toko beretalase kaca-kaca.

"Huah... indahnya" ucap Baekhyun memandang sebuah bola kristal berisi sepasang boneka salju yang saling merangkul.

Ia terus memandangnya hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memberikan bola kristal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa kotak berisi bola kristal itu dengan senang, ia tersenyum kecil sepanjang perjalanannya menuju taman tempat ia dan Chanyeol tadi. Namun betapa kagetnya ketika ia harus disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan. Mata kecil itu membulat seketika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang ia lihat didepannya itu bukanlah orang yang ia cintai, tapi sayang Tuhan begitu kejam padanya. Namja yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis yang dirinya sendiri kenal itu adalah Park Chanyeol namja yang ia cintai.

.

**BRAK...**

**.**

Kotak kristal itu terjatuh hinggaa membuat kedua insan yang saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan panasnya itu terganggu dan menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu.

.

"Mi...an" cicit Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

.

"_Berhenti menangis bodoh, kau menjijikan Byun Baekhyun. Kau itu namja dan dia juga namja jelas ia tidak menyukaimu, dan hal yang wajar jika ia mencintai seorang wanita bukan? Hyejin jelas sepadan untuknya. Kau yang harusnya sadar bahwa kau menyimpang. Kau menjijikan, aku benci perasaan ini. Aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku benci mencintaimu" batin Baekhyun_

_._

Baekhyun terus berlari ditengah hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Seolah Tuhan tak rela malaikat kecilnya itu terluka lebih dalam akibat tatapan orang disekitarnya karena menangis sepanjang jalan. Tapi dengan turunnya hujan airmata itu tertutupi oleh derasnya hujan.

.

**Brukkk...**

**.**

Tubuh kecil itu terjatuh, kakinya mengeluarkan darah akibat tubuhnya yang berbenturan dengan aspal jalan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan kakinya dan menangis dalam rintikan hujan.

Cinta pertama yang menyedihkan bukan?

**.**

**Desember 2013**

**Natal**

**.**

**.**

"Kyakkk akhirnya kita bisa merayakan liburan natal bersama" teriak Sehun senang.

"Nde" jawab Kai singkat.

"Tapi kenapa orang-orang disini tidak terlihat senang yah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Suho'ya... apakah Kris belum datang juga?" teriak Sungyeol

"Belum eomma, waeyo?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Anni tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun tetapi kenapa ia belum tiba juga" ucap Sungyeol khawatir.

"Paling ia membawa Baekhyun bermain dulu eomma, eomma kan tau Kris itu sangat menyayangi Baekhyun" ucap Suho menenangkan eommanya.

**.**

**BRAK... **

**.**

"Mian aku ke keluar sebentar" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aishhh hyung kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suho.

Kai hanya memicingkan matanya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu. Ini bukan sikap Park Chanyeol biasanya, ia mencium hawa-hawa tidak baik.

.

**Tak lama kemudian...**

"Ajhumma aku datang..." teriak Baekhyun kencang.

"Aishh..." ucap Kai sambil memperbesar volume lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

"Kau sudah datang Baekki" ucap Sungyel sambil membalas pelukan dan ciuman keponakannya itu.

"Ajhumma, tadi Kris oppa mengajakku membeli ice cream strawberry jumbo rasanya enak sekali" ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Oppa?" ucap Sungyeol, Suho dan Sehun berbarengan.

Kris yang dipandang Sungyeol Suho dan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kris oppa tidak keberatan ketika aku memanggilnya oppa, menurutku itu lebih manis" ucap Baekhyun dengan senangnya.

"Kalau itu membuatmu bahagia lakukan saja sayang" ucap Sungyeol sambil membelai rambut keponakannya itu.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir.

**.**

**.**

**Daegu**

**Villa keluarga Kim**

**21.00 KST**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi kemana bocah itu" ucap Kai kesal.

"Jangan-jangan hyung kembali ke Seoul" ucap Sehun khawatir.

"YA... berhenti mondar mandir didepanku" teriak Kai pada Sehun.

"Memang Chanyeol pergi kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah tadi ia hanya menggebrak meja kemudian pergi begitu saja" ucap Kai enteng.

"Menggebrak meja?" tanya Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya tadi Chanyeol menggebrak meja setelah mendengar kau disuruh eomma menjemput Baekhyun" ucap Suho sambil tetap fokus dengan laptopnya.

Kris semakin bingung menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian namun 2 sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan mereka tak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur" ucap Kai.

"Aku juga" ucap Suho menutup laptopnya.

"YA...Kkamjong kau tega sekali meninggalkanku" teriak Sehun.

"Sehun'ah... kajja kita tidur nanti juga Chanyeol akan pulang sendiri" ajak Kris.

"Nde hyung" jawab Sehun

Akhirnya mereka berempatpun pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

**00:30 KST**

**.**

**.**

Tok...tok...tok

"Aish... siapa sih?" ucap Baekhyun yang hendak menuju dapur mengambil air terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu yang keras.

"Sebentar" teriak Baekhyun.

Namja imut itu membuka knop pintu tersebut.

**.**

**BRUK...**

**.**

Sesosok tubuh menubruk tubuh kecil itu.

"YA..." teriak Baekyun.

"Baekki..." racau Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol...YA kau bau alkohol!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mencoba membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke sofa.

.

**BUK...**

.

Tubuh namja tinggi itu dilempar ke sofa.

.

"Baekki... aku benci..." racau Chanyeol.

"Kau bau sekali, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan alkohol ketika usia kita masih sekolah menengah" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka sepatu Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Baek, aku benci melihatmu berdekatan dengan Kris" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh namja kecil itu.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, jarak diantara mereka pun hanya beberapa cm. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang panas. Tubuh Baekhyun entah mengapa mengaku seketika. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat tubuh namja imut itu tak berkutik. Tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh namja kecil itu kepelukannya, Baekhyun awalnya tersentak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan begini, sebentar saja" ucap namja tinggi itu lirih.

.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol dipersilangan lehernya hingga tanpa sadar bulir airmata dari namja mungil itu jatuh. Sedang Chanyeol ia bisa mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh Baekhyun rasa rindu, rasa cinta mereka salurkan dalam pelukan itu.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

.

"Mianhae..." ucap Chanyeol melepas tubuh kecil itu.

.

Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menahan tangisnya walau ia tau sudah ada beberapa bulir airmata yang jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan.

.

"Jangan menangis Baek... kumohon, jika bersama Kris aku bisa melihatmu terus tertawa dan tersenyum. Tetaplah bersama Kris, aku akan melepasmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyapu airmata dipipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

.

Tapi ucapan Chanyeol justru membuat pemilik mata bulan sabit itu semakin terisak. Isakan itu semakin kencang hingga akhirnya sebuah bibir hangat menenggelamkan isakan yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu. Dua bibir kini saling menempel mencurahkan setiap rasa yang bergejolak di hati mereka. Menyalurkan setiap rasa sakit dan cinta.

** Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm... ajhumma, aku sudah selesai makannya. Boleh aku ke kamarku?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan terbata.

"Boleh, kamarmu ada di lantai dua disamping kamar Jong In" ucap Sungyeol.

"Eommaaa...Kai Kai... jangan panggil aku Jong In..." ucap Jong In kesal.

"Cih... kau persis dengan ayahmu" umpat Sungyeol

.

Yah... mau bagaimana lagi bukankah buah itu tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya? Jadi bukankah hal yang wajar jika Jong In mirip dengan ayahnya , Kim Myungsoo anni maksudku L Kim.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju tangga lantai dua rumah bergaya eropa itu, namun ia mendengar sebuah suara tangisan dari sebuah kamar di dekat tangga. Ia menghampiri kamar itu dan berusaha mengintip siapa yang menangis. Dibukanya knop pintu itu pelan. Ia bisa melihat jelas sosok teman barunya yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan gembira kini sedang menekuk kakinya dan menenggalamkan wajahnya.

Byun Baekhyun menangis.

Itulah yang ia lihat, dulu ketika melihat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tertawa riang dan gembira ia merasakan hangat dalam hatinya dan sekarang ketika ia melihat temannya itu dalam keadaan seperti ini ia merasakan rasa sesak dan sakit di hatinya.

.

Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri menghampiri Baekhyun.

.

"Ba...ekki..." ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

"..."

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Namja itu masih saja menangis, diusap pelan surai hitam sahabatnya itu mengalirkan energi untuk sahabatnya itu. Isakan itu makin mengeras.

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang panjang untuk dua sahabat itu mengalirkan satu energi.

**.**

**.**

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

** Seoul National High School**

"Kyungie, senangnya sekarang setiap hari aku bisa berangkat bersamamu ke sekolah" ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"..."  
"Tuan Byun kau sepertinya harus lebih berusaha lagi" ucap Suho sedikit meledek.

"Hm...aku...juga senang" ucap Kyungsoo pelan membuat 3 orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu memandang namja bermata bulat itu bingung.

"Kyakkk Kyungieeeee..." heboh Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Suho dan Jong In yang memandang dua namja kecil itu berpelukan hanya bisa menyungingkan senyuman.

"Jong In'ah menyetirnya cepat sedikit kita hampir telat" protes Suho.

"Iya hyung..." ucap Jong In mempercepat laju mobil itu.

**.**

**Sesampainya di SNHS**

**.**

"Kyakkkkkkk Kai...Kai... Suho oppa...Suho oppa..." teriak gadis gadis dan namja uke di SNHS.

"Kyakkkkk Princess B... Uri Byunie cantik sekali pagi ini" teriak oh.. tidak para namja yang mengaku dirinya **SEME **berteriak layaknya yeoja karena Baekhyun.

.

"Tunggu bukankah dia Do Kyungsoo?"

"Iya... dia Do Kyungsoo si namja autis itu kan"

"Kenapa ia bisa bersama mereka?"

"Ichhh menyebalkan sekali"

.

Ucapan – ucapan dari para muris di SNHS membuat namja mungil itu takut, ia kembali meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Tatapan kesal para murid semakin membuat Kyungsoo takut. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan hangat yang menarik dan memegang tangannya.

.

**KAI...**

.

Namja itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan segerombolan siswa siswi yang menatap penuh tanya dan kesal.

"Do Kyungsoo... kurasa kau salah mengambil langkah. Kau akan menyesal karena berani mengambil Pangeranku..." ucap seseorang dengan tatapan benci melihat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**Han Yoo Ri present © 2014**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Kyakkk Chapter 3 beres...

Maaf yah yang menunggu lama FF ini. Aku sedikit sibuk sama PKL dan skripsi aku.

Mohon doanya dari reader buat PKL dan skripsi aku lancar dan sukses ^v^

Aku akan tetap usahakan bisa cepat untuk chapter berikutnya, namun diusahakan yah.. Ga janji ^^v

Tapi semoga kalian tetep setia nunggu dan baca FF ini...

Ditunggu review Kritik dan sarannya ^^

**Kamsahamnida ~~~~~~~~~~~ Pyong~~**

**2014 ©Han Yoo Ri**


End file.
